


Our Fearless Leader

by punkrocktaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: BDSM, Canon Time Period, Dominant Grantaire, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just plotless Granjolras porn.</p><p>Punishment for a snide remark at a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fearless Leader

Grantaire watched Enjolras pacing back and forth in front of their friends in the the back room of the Musain. He talks of revolution, of course. Of overthrowing the king, and freedom for France.

"Men are not made to be bound by chains of oppression. Our people starve in the streets while Louis sits in luxury!" Grantaire will admit his enthusiasm is admirable, but he chuckles aloud despite this.

"Do you truly believe that Enjolras? That no man should be chained?" The blush on Enjolras' face and neck is priceless. Grantaire knows that even the tips of his ears would blush, could they be seen through his mass of blonde curls.

"In slavery and oppression, never," he says in a hard voice, staring pointedly at Grantaire. "Otherwise, men and women are free to do as they wish, as it should be." The other boys sitting around the table look back and forth between the leader and the cynic, eying them both with apprehension. "And you, R, if you can not hold your tongue, will be banned from our meetings." He places his hands on the table firmly, making his point.

Grantaire's eyes harden and sweep over Enjolras' thin body. That one is going to cost him later. 

Grantaire drains the rest of his bottle, the strongest they have according to the barmaid, and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. The end of this meeting could not come soon enough.

As soon as Enjolras dismisses the meeting and says his goodbyes to Marius as he follows the rest of the group out, Grantaire is next to him, his lips inches from Enjolras' ear. "My house. Fifteen minutes."

Grantaire watches Enjolras' throat and the way his adam's apple bobs when he swallows. "Yes sir."

"Don't be late." Grantaire walks swiftly out of the cafe, leaving Enjolras with a loud smack on his well formed behind.

 

.. .. ..

 

Thirteen minutes later Enjolras walks into Grantaire's apartment, eyes downcast.  
"Look at me," Grantaire demands. Enjolras complies, and is met with another slap, across his high cheekbone this time. He let's out a small moan. "Did I tell you to be early?"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir."

Grantaire scoffs. "Do not apologize. I'll just have to fuck it out of you tonight."

Enjolras whimpered and dropped to his knees in front of Grantaire. "Yes, sir."

"Look at you. You know you deserve it after that crack about chains, but you fucking want it. Tell me how much you want it."

"So much, sir. I want you to fuck me. Hurt me. I want your cock." Grantaire's cock stirred in his pants.

Grantaire laughed and palmed himself through his trousers. He always loved his Apollo, but this was him at his best. "Our fearless leader, begging on his knees. Fucking slut. Are you ready for your chains that no man should bare?"

Enjolras nodded, and Grantaire grabbed a fistful of curls, forcing the blonde boy to look at him. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear that."

"Yes. Yes, sir." Enjolras licked his lips and eyed Grantaire's growing bulge.

Grantaire followed his gaze and let out a cruel laugh. "Soon enough. You can't even wait til I'm ready to swallow me down, you're so fucking  
desperate." Grantaire reached into a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a long chain with a pair of cuffs on one end. He stretched up and fastened it through a hook on the ceiling, and then placed the cuffs around Enjolras' wrists, which Enj had raised as he knew to do. When Enjorlas' hands were secured, Grantaire began to pull the chain, stretching Enjorlas up until his knees just barely stayed on the ground.

Grantaire pulled Enjolras' head back and matched his lust filled gaze with one of his own, then he kissed him. He captured Enjolras' mouth with his own and pressed in tongue into Enjolras' mouth, invading every inch, leaving nothing untouched. Their hot breath mingled and when Grantaire moved his hand down to Enjolras' dick, he found that it was already hard beneath the fabric.

Grantaire tore his mouth away. "Good boy. You're so ready. You want to suck me off first?"

"Yes  
sir, so fucking much."

"Beg."

"Please Master, let me suck your cock. I want you to choke me with it. I want you to fuck my mouth and let me swallow your cum." While these dirty confessions feel from Enjolras' swollen lips Grantaire was busy unfastening his bottoms and stroking his length, readying it for Enjolras' skilled mouth.

"Open up," Grantaire ordered midsentence. Enjolras happily obliged and Grantaire thrust his hips forward, forcing his dick into those lips that had often talked of the freedom of Patria.

If Enjolras was a good public speaker, he was absolutely magnificent at this. Grantaire's eyes flutter closed as Enjolras took the first few inches of his cock, swiping his tongue around the head. He took more of Grantaire's cock and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks around Grantaire's erection.

Enjolras was beautiful, Grantaire thought. Eyes raised up to look at him,  
blonde curls falling back out of his face, arms stretched above him, lips locked around Grantaire's cock.

"Stop." Enjolras knew what this word meant. He let his jaw go slack as Grantaire took his head by the curls and started slowly thrusting his hips forward, fucking Enjolras' mouth. Soon he picked up speed, shuddering as he felt his cock hit the back of Enjolras' throat. He gagged, but kept going, pressing his tongue against Grantaire's flesh he held between his teeth. "Fuck Enjolras, you're so beautiful. You take my dick so perfectly, its like you were born to have your mouth fucked by me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

No sooner had he said it then his seed was making its way down Enjolras' throat, and he sucked it down all too eagerly. "Fuck, Enj," Grantaire gasped, still pumping his now limp cock between Enjolras' lips. "Good boy. Fucking great boy. Are you ready for me?" Grantaire could  
tell he was, if the massive trouser tent he was sporting was any indication.

"Yes sir. Will you fuck me now?" Enjolras blinked up at Grantaire with that innocent little look he knew he got off on.

Grantaire growled in his chest, and instead of answering, knelt to untie Enjolras' trousers with his teeth. He pulled them down and was greeted by Enjolras' painfully hard cock, curving up to his stomach.

Enjolras gasped as Grantaire wrapped his hand around his dick and bowed his head. "Fuck."

Grantaire slapped his ass, hard, eliciting a moan. "You are not to speak unless spoken to, understand?"

"Yes sir." Enjolras bucked his hips, begging Grantaire to stroke him.

Grantaire complied, teasing Enjolras' cock with his thumb, sliding it over the slit and rubbing Enjolras' precum down his shaft.

"You are so beautiful this way, monsieur. Eyes filled with lust for me." Grantaire dipped his head and pressed his lips to the underside of Enjolras' erection, who moaned again.

Enjolras' felt himself began to build as Grantaire took him in his mouth, tongue pressing on him. Grantaire sensed it and pulled off before Enjolras could finish.

"You think I'd give you that you little cumslut?" Grantaire laughed again as Enjolras whimpered. "Do you want me to open you up now? Or do you want me to just fuck you and wreck you?"

"Fuck me," Enjolras breathed. Grantaire felt his cock stir again. "Wreck me Taire, make me scream and beg you to stop, and then when I do beg, don't stop, just fuck me harder."

Grantaire was hard again. He reached over and loosened the chain, allowing Enjolras to drop to the ground. "On your stomach. Now." Enjolras obeyed as eagerly as ever.

Once Enjolras was lying  
prostrate on the floor, Grantaire slid his hands beneath the smaller boy's hips, raising his ass into the air. Grantaire kissed the small of his back and slapped his ass again, leaving a red handprint across his pale white flesh.

He ran a finger down the cleft of Enjolras' ass and across the puckered skin of his hole, teasing him. Then he bent over Enjolras, reaching around to force his fingers into Enjolras' mouth. "Suck."

Enjolras did as he was told.

Once Grantaire fingers were thoroughly lubed up with Enjolras' spit he pulled them out of his mouth. Grantaire started with one finger pushing into Enjolras' hole, keeping a steady rhythm as the boy whined and pushed himself back on the finger. "Patience," Grantaire whispered, grazing over Enjolras' prostate, making him whimper.

Grantaire eased in another finger and grabbed a hand full of Enjolras' curls, forcing him to keep still.  
He slid his fingers in and out, watching them disappear into his lovers body and feeling him clench around them. "You're such a beautiful good boy. Are you almost ready?"

"Yes sir," Enjolras whined, pushing his hips back onto Grantaire's thick fingers, which were spread inside of him.

"Good." Grantaire leaned forward and kissed Enjolras behind his ear and used the precum leaking from his own erection to slick up his length.

He grabbed Enjolras' hips and positioned himself at Enjolras' entrance, teasing again until the boy whimpered once more.

Then he slammed into him, hard, eliciting a gasp from Enjolras' swollen lips. "You like this, yes?" Grantaire asked, hips keeping a steady rhythm, fucking Enjolras, feeling his hips flush against the blonde's round ass.

"Yes, yes sir. Fuck yes," Enjolras cried, face to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough Sub!jolras and Dom!taire, so i am rectifying the situation.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY I POSTED THIS WITHOUT AN ENDING I PROMISE I WILL WRITE THE REST I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE BECAUSE ITS TAKING TOO LONG.


End file.
